Magic
Magic is one of the most important skills in Divine-Reality and is one of the three Combat classes. It is used in Combat; it allows crafted items to be enchanted, fast transport around the world via teleports, and create gold from items via High Level Alchemy. Magic is probably the largest source of coins into the game. While it is possible to play the game without being skilled in Magic, it is a considerable advantage to be able to use many spells, especially High Level Alchemy and the teleports. spell against a White Knight.]] Spells Magic is used almost exclusively through casting Spells on another player, on one's self (reflexively), or on an item. Runes All spells (with the exception of Home Teleport) require the use of runes as a consumed resource. Runes are stackable, commonly traded items which are obtained by various methods. Elemental Staves The requirement for certain runes in a spell can be removed if the player wields an Elemental staff corresponding to an elemental rune. As an example, wielding a Fire staff allows a player to cast High Level Alchemy using only one Nature rune. Spellbooks There are three divisions of Magic in Divine-Reality - standard (commonly called "modern"), Ancient Magicks, and Lunar Spells. Each has a different Spellbook and typically only one can be used at once (for an exception to this rule, see Spell Book Swap). To cast a spell, a player must choose the wanted spell from their spellbook. To access the activated spellbook, click on the Spellbook icon in the game's interface. Standard Spells This article only covers the standard spells. The standard spells are activated on any new character's account, and they are available on all worlds. There is no prerequisite to using the standard spellbook. Ancient Magicks The Ancient Magicks contain some of the most dangerous offensive spells. Lunar spells The Lunar spells are mostly helper spells unrelated to Combat. Standard Spellbook Description In the standard spellbook, spells fall into one of several categories: Combat, Curse, Teleportation, Alchemy and Enchantment. All spells yield their associated amount of experience when cast. Combat spells additionally give experience related to the amount of damage caused to the opponent(s). Teleportation Spells Teleportation spells are very popular with all players—free-to-players and members alike, as teleportation spells save lots of time when travelling around the world. Note that using a teleport spell is not possible north of level 20 Wilderness, nor in any of the combat-based minigames such as Pest Control. Combat Spells All Combat spells result in a spell related amount of experience when cast, but also give experience depending on the amount of damage caused to the opponent. Each damage point caused by a combat spell yields 2 Magic experience points (i.e. hitting a 30 with a spell yields the spell's base XP + 60 Magic XP) and 1.33 Hitpoint experience points. Generally, most combat spells use some Air runes in combination with some other "Combat" runes. Stronger spells can do greater damage but are less accurate than their weaker spell counterparts. To maximize accuracy, especially in training and player killing, players are advised to equip magic-boosting equipment, unequip magic-lowering equiptment, drink Wizard's mind bomb, and raise Magic levels. Defensive casting Although each damage point caused by a Combat spell yields 2 Magic experience points and 1.33 Hitpoint experience points when casting regularly, the other option, which is denoted by a shield icon in the interface, represents 'defensive casting'. If you click this button instead of the regular option, you will gain Defence experience whenever you cast combat spells at the cost of receiving a reduced amount of Magic experience. On defensive, you get 1.33 Magic experience points and 1 Defence experience point for every damage point you inflict as well as the usual 1.33 Hitpoint experience points and base Magic experience that is earned for each cast. Curses A curse spell is any spell that causes a negative effect to its target other than damage. Curses are an underused part of Magic, mainly because spellcasters have little time to waste in casting damage spells. In long, prolonged fights, using a curse spell or two at the beginning may be a very good idea. Curses also are useful when competing for a monster respawn, as the curse immediately engages the monster. Alchemy All Alchemy spells use nature runes to convert some thing into some other thing. Particularly note High Alchemy in this section, as it is probably the most widely used spell in the game. Enchantments Enchant spells all use cosmic runes to make an item magical. For the enchant orb group of spells, you need to travel to the appropriate obelisk and cast the spell on that. Simiarly with the jewellery spells, you must have a piece of jewellery to cast the spell on. Enchanted gold jewellery Gold jewellery is made with the Crafting skill. Combat How to successfully fight as a mage As a mage, you are weak against Ranged and strong against Melee fighters. When attacking others, you should use a combination of Entangle-like spells (Bind, Snare, Entangle, Ice spells in Ancient Magicks) and highly damaging spells such as Fire Wave, or Iban Blast. Curses tend to be underused, but do not underestimate them. Lunar spells appear to be helper spells for a team of PKers. When fighting monsters, using battle tactics helps, such as hiding behind a rock. Also, most undead creatures and demons are weak to Magic attacks. This will provide an advantage over these creatures. However, you must be careful because certain monsters are weak to certain elemental attacks (air, water, earth, fire). Magic Staves Various staves are available in Divine-Reality. In the list below are all the free-to-play staves. The main effect of a staff is to boost Magic Attack and Defence, while the elementary staff provide unlimited amounts of their elementary rune. There are many members staves such as battlestaves, mystic staves, Lunar staff, and Ancient staff. Please vist the Staves' page for a complete description. Training Magic In general, Magic is one of those skills that is so useful you often cannot help but train it. Most players reach level 55 and then most of their experience comes from High Alchemy thereafter. Getting to level 55 If money is tight, it is recommended that you use the Runecrafting skill to make plenty of mind runes and air runes to train in Magic. Cast Fire Strike or Earth Strike on any monster that cannot reach you, such as the Hobgoblins near the Crafting Guild, the Skeletons in the Varrock Sewers, the Scorpions in the Scorpion pit mine near Al Kharid, or the Lesser Demon at the top of the Wizard's Tower. For those with far more fire runes than air runes, a Staff of air can prove more useful than a Staff of fire as every damage spell requires air runes to cast. Certain locations such as the prison in Port Sarim and the demon's cage in the Wizards' Tower can prove to be useful when training Magic. As well, there are hidden benefits to players who can use the spell Telekinetic Grab at Magic level 33: items can be taken from the vault beneath the Varrock West Bank, used to collect Wine of Zamorak (highly valued by high level herblorists) and one can retrieve items (such as dropped arrows) which end up out of normal reach. High Alchemy High Alchemy is perhaps the single most used spell in the game. It allows you to convert items that you possess into coins. Most players owe their high level of Magic to this spell, at 65 Magic experience per casting, using a fire staff so as to only consume 1 nature rune per spell. Players with high Fletching, Crafting or Smithing can turn the items they make into coins, thereby adding money to the economy or to their own wealth. With Fletching combined with either Runecrafting (making the nature runes, which requires 44 Runecrafting), Woodcutting (cutting the logs) or Crafting (making bow strings), it is possible to make large amounts of profit by using the High Alchemy spells on the completed bow. Smithing and Crafting items may also be "alched" for decent amounts, if they are high level items. Barrows Our guide to the Barrows covers this in more detail, but the Barrows can be extremely good Magic experience, mainly because you receive large amounts of runes from the chest as a reward. It is profitable to train Magic here, and is good experience at the same time. Temporary boosts * Three Prayers can boost Magic by 5%, 10%, or 15%. This boost does not increase damage nor does it allow you to perform spells above your current level. * Magic potion made using the Herblore skill boosts Magic by 4. Trivia In early 2001, there were two magic skills, Good Magic and Evil Magic. However, with the introduction of a new magic system, the lower skill was removed, and the higher skill changed to Magic. For example, if the player had level 50 Good Magic and level 40 Evil Magic, he would keep level 50 Magic, and the experience for the Evil Magic was discarded. Because of this, some players were upset that they lost money for training their lower magic skill, and that the experience was thrown away instead of carried over. There were also spells like Shock Bolt, Elemental Bolt, Camouflage, and Fear. In terms of accuracy, 1 Magic level is equal to 24 Defence; this has been a problem spoken of but was told by Mod Mark.